Another 7th July
by Lilyka
Summary: Ia tidak membenci 7 Juli—siapa yang membenci hari ulang tahunnya sendiri? Ia hanya tidak suka dengan apa yang akan terjadi di hari itu. Tahun-tahun yang lalu, ia tidak pernah mengalami hal yang dapat membuatnya senang di hari itu. Tapi—mungkin, hari ini berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.


"_Aargh..._" rintih seorang pemuda sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang cukup kaku. Kedua kelopak matanya masih belum sepenuhnya terbuka—kantuk masih melanda sang empunya. Rambut peraknya yang sangat kontras dengan pencahayaan ruangan saat itu—gelap—terlihat lebih berantakan daripada biasanya.

Jujur, ia bukanlah orang yang begitu disiplin, bangun pagi itu bukanlah kebiasaannya. Toh sejak dulu keluarganya selalu mengajarkan untuk aktif pada malam hari—ah, ia merasa seperti makhluk _nocturnal_ sekarang. Memang, bukan salahnya, dan bukan salah keluarganya, salahkan pekerjaan keluarganya yang selalu mendapat _shift_ malam hari saat banyak orang tidur. Oh, ayolah, pembunuh bayaran mana yang melaksanakan misinya kala matahari masih bersinar dan ribuan, bahkan jutaan manusia tengah melaksanakan kegiatan? Tidak ada pembunuh bayaran yang senekad dan sebodoh itu.

Mungkin itu juga penyebab insomnia yang sering ia alami.

Mendapati tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali menikmati udara pagi, pemuda berambut perak itu pun mulai turun dari ranjangnya, mempertemukan telapak kaki pucatnya ke permukaan lantai marmer yang bersuhu rendah. Ia menghela napas, menyesali keputusannya untuk bangun juga sepertinya sia-sia.

Menghiraukan dingin yang mulai merayap dari telapak kakinya—ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai knop pintu.

_**Krieet…**_

"_Akh—_" cahaya menusuk retinanya, membuatnya harus sedikit menyipitkan mata untuk meminimalisir cahaya yang masuk melalui lensa matanya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk orang yang lupa mematikan lampu itu.

Setelah sempat terhenti sejenak, Killua kembali melangkahkan kakinya, dan kali ini tujuannya adalah dapur—ketahuilah ia sudah cukup bersabar untuk tidak melahap habis kokorobo-_kun_ miliknya semalam karena Kurapika melarangnya terlalu banyak memakan permen—hei, lagipula kokorobo-_kun_ bukan permen.

_Sarapan, huh? Mungkin coklat bisa jadi sarapan yang baik_, pikir Killua yang mengetahui coklat mengandung karbohidrat—gula, lebih tepatnya.

Sambil terus berjalan, ia melewati ruang tamu, ruang TV, dan—ruang makan. Di sana lah ia menemukan benda itu. Tergantung tanpa dosa. Menampilkan angka-angka penanda hari—tanggal, bulan, dan tahun. Sebut saja benda yang menarik perhatiannya itu kalendar. Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia melihat benda itu, tentu tidak, ia sudah sering melihat benda yang terbuat dari kertas di bergantung di bermacam tempat. Hanya saja—

"Tujuh Juli, eh?" Killua bergumam sinis.

—ia tidak terlalu menyukai angka tanggal dan bulan yang tertera dalam kalendar itu.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Another 7**__**th**__** July**_

_**Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**_

_**This Fict © Lilyka**_

_**Cover Art © Its Owner**_

_**Warning : Slight Shounen-ai, Slight KilluKura, OOC-ness, typo(s), AR, Semi-Canon, DLDR, EYD error, etc.**_

_**Summary**_** : Ia tidak membenci 7 Juli—siapa yang membenci hari ulang tahunnya sendiri? Ia hanya tidak suka dengan apa yang akan terjadi di hari itu. Tahun-tahun yang lalu, ia tidak pernah mengalami hal yang dapat membuatnya senang di hari itu. Tapi—mungkin, hari ini berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.**

_**A/N**_** : **_**Holla, minna-san! Meet me again**_**—ah, saya ganti **_**penname**_**. Kenapa ganti? Untuk sekedar ganti suasana, mungkin? Ah, lupakan. Yang paling penting—Uwaah! **_**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU**_**! Killua! **_**Happy birthday**_** juga buat Inuzuka Kiba dan Midorima Shintarou yang-kebetulan- berulang tahun di hari yang sama :3 **

**Saya balik lagi ke fandom ini dengan tanggal yang sama! Cuma buat Killua tentunya. Dan demi Killua, saya rela ngebut bikin fict ini dalam 1 hari, jadi maafkanlah kalo ada kesalahan berupa typo(s), OOC—sisanya silahkan lihat di warnings—namanya juga sistem kebut sehari :3 *Teehee!*#slapped**

**Ah, sekedar **_**reminder**_**, saya tahun lalu juga bikin **_**birthday fict**_** buat Killua, **_**"Sweet Birthday, huh?"**_**—abaikan judulnya. Yang mau baca silahkan, biar tambah banyak baca **_**birthday fict**_** Killua, biar tambah greget ! XD **_**#alibi**_

_**Saa, douzo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

.

Kedua manik _sapphire_-nya masih belum melepaskan fokusnya dari kalendar yang tergantung di dinding itu. Tujuh dan tujuh, kombinasi angka yang baik, orang-orang mengatakan angka tujuh adalah angka keberuntungan, dan kombinasi keduanya merupakan yang terbaik—tapi bukan Killua jika ia percaya begitu saja dengan mitos itu. Memang apa yang terjadi setiap tanggal tujuh Juli? Hujan uang? Pembagian lisensi _Hunter_ secara massal? Mustahil. Ia bukan orang yang dapat percaya jika tidak ada bukti—hei, dia bukan Gon yang masih polos.

Ia juga bukan orang yang berbicara tanpa bukti. Tujuh Juli merupakan hari sial baginya, bukan karena perbedaan paham, melainkan karena hari ulang tahunnya. Orang yang sedang berulang tahun pasti mendapat perlakuan istimewa bukan? Ya, tentu ia mendapat itu dari ayah, ibu, kakak, dan adiknya—keluarganya.

Namun seistimewa apapun perlakuan yang diberikan, jika sang penerima tidak merasa diistimewakan, apakah itu masih dapat disebut istimewa? Bahkan kue tart berkrim dengan _topping_ coklat dan selai stroberi terasa hambar bagi Killua Zoldyck yang _notabene_ pecinta makanan manis. Tahun lalu, _Heir Zoldyck_ itu berulang tahun, dan apa yang didapatnya? Misi spesial. Ah, spesial atau tidak, misinya tetap sama—membunuh orang.

Berusaha untuk tidak mengenang masa buruknya, Killua kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mendadak ia merasa bodoh, mengapa ia harus memandangi kalendar itu? Hanya buang-buang waktu. Seharusnya ia ingat—oh, ayolah, orang macam apa yang tidak mengingat ulang tahunnya sendiri? Lagipula semalam Gon sudah mengingatkannya dengan nada polos dan ceria.

"_Besok ulang tahunmu ya, Killua?"_

Dan ia juga masih mengingat persis Leorio yang menimpali pertanyaan Gon saat itu.

"_Hee … Besok kau bertambah tua, eh, bocah?" ejek Leorio._

"_Ha, kau terdengar seperti kakekku, Ossan." Killua tidak berbohong—kakeknya memang beberapa kali berucap begitu padanya._

"—_Hei! Aku tidak setua itu!"_

_"Belum, kau belum setua itu, tapi AKAN setua itu, Leorio." Kurapika pun menimpali. Setuju dengan pendapat teman pirangnya—Killua dan Gon mengangguk serentak._

_"Kau membela bocah putih ini, Kurapika!?" tidak terima, Leorio kembali membalas._

_"Tidak membela—apa yang dikatakan Killua memang benar, kau berkata seolah kau kakek-kakek kesepian berusia 70 tahun le—"_

_"Apa maksudmu dengan kakek-kakek kesepian!?" temper pemuda yang mengaku masih berumur di bawah 20 tahun itu memang parah—persis seperti lansia._

_Mengabaikan keributan di sekitarnya, Gon kembali bertanya, "Nee, nee, Killua, tahun lalu bagaimana kau merayakannya?"_

_"..." yang ditanya hanya diam. Haruskah ia menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya ini? Jujur, ia cukup malas untuk kembali mengorek masa lalunya._

_"Killua?" tidak puas dengan jawaban kosong yang Killua lontarkan, Gon kembali bertanya._

_"Aa ... tidak ada yang istimewa—sepertinya, aku tidak terlalu ingat." Dan aku tidak mau mengingatnya, tambah Killua dalam hati. "Kau, Gon? Bagaimana ulang tahunmu tahun sebelumnya?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik—oh, pandai sekali kau, Killua.  
_

_"Tahun lalu? Eto ... Hm ... seingatku sebelum ikut ujian Hunter aku merayakannya dengan Mito-san dan nenek—"_

_Topik pembicaraan lalu teralihkan. _

_Dalam hati pemuda bersurai perak itu bersyukur pertanyaan spontannya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya itu._

_._

Killua mendengus, memang apa yang istimewa dengan ulang tahun? Hanya umur bertambah tua satu tahun. Dan jujur, itu cukup menyedihkan. Maksudnya, bertambah tua, bertambah umur, haruskah itu dirayakan dengan senang-senang?

Setelah sampai pada tujuannya—dapur, ia langsung melaksanakan misi rahasianya. Makan kokorobo-_kun_ tanpa sepengetahuan Kurapika—lagipula kokorobo-_kun_ itu miliknya, jadi ia bebas memakannya di mana saja dan kapan saja bukan? Termasuk saat sarapan. Kurapika juga bukan ibunya, jadi tidak berhak melarangnya melakukan ini-itu.

Ia kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah dalam dapur, mencari keberadaan lemari pendingin itu dalam dapur—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu luas. Dapur bernuansa simpel itu juga tidak memiliki terlalu banyak alat masak, hanya beberapa peralatan pokok yang tersimpan di dalam laci, bebrapa juga tergantung di atas kompor, menemani kabinet-kabinet penyimpan makanan, dan di bawahnya—ah, itu dia benda yang dicarinya. Tanpa melakukan gerakan yang tak berguna, ia langsung bergerak menuju pendingin itu dan menggenggam gagangya.

_**Grek…**_

Pintu kulkas mulai terbuka—ah, Killua berasa seperti akan ke Surga. Ia langsung setengah berlutut menghadap isi kulkas, membiarkan wajah dan rambutnya terkena suhu yang lebih rendah dari suhu normal. Killua menghiraukannya, ia mulai memfokuskan kedua mata beriris _sapphire_ itu untuk mencari tujuan misi utamanya, kokorobo-_kun_ miliknya.

Biskuit, telur, susu kotak, air dingin, es krim—hei, mana coklatnya?

"_Kuso_, pasti Kurapika menyembunyikannya," tuduhnya dengan muka kesal. Entah mengapa prediksinya berarah pada teman pirangnya itu.

"_Ara_, tumben kau bangun pagi, Killua." sapa suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di pendengarannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pelaku tuduhannya—Kurapika.

"Kau sembunyikan di mana coklatku?" tanya pemuda berambut perak itu _to the point_, jangan salahkan Killua, ia memang tidak suka berbasa-basi—perutnya terlalu lapar untuk itu.

"Kau mau makan coklat? Sepagi ini?" yang ditanya, hanya dapat membalas dengan tanya balik. Ah, kebiasaan Killua selalu membuatnya heran.

"Iya, ada masalah?"

"Kau tau, tidak baik terlalu banyak makan per—"

"Kokorobo-_kun_ bukan permen, Kurapika." Killua menyela—tidak terima camilan favoritnya disebut permen.

"—coklat yang mengandung banyak gula, kau juga perlu makan sayur." Kurapika pun menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sempat diinterupsi oleh pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu.

"_Che_, berhentilah bersikap keibuan begitu,"

"Kau ulang tahun hari ini bukan? Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap dulu, Gon ingin kita merayakannya bersama-sama," sadar atau tidak, Kurapika mulai mengalihkan topik.

"Mana coklatku?" tanya pemuda beriris biru laut itu lagi, berusaha mempertahakan topik utama.

"Kau bisa memakannya setelah kita pulang—"

"Di mana, Kurapika?" selanya lagi—tidak tahu kah kau Killua sedang menahan lapar, Kurapika?

"—Atau coklatmu kubuang." Keputusan akhir. Mutlak.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

" Ah, _kuso_." gumam Killua sambil menutup pintu kulkas—menyerah, akhirnya ia pun menuruti perintah Kurapika.

"Killua," panggil pemuda berambut pirang itu sebelum lawan bicaranya tadi benar-benar meninggalkan dapur.

"Apa lagi?" Killua terlalu malas untuk menengok, ditambah dengan bad mood-nya terhadap Kurapika, ia hanya menghentikan langkahnya.

" … _Tanjoubi Omedetou_."

Pemuda bermanik _sapphire_ itu tercekat—namun ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dan membalas singkat, _"Un."_

Hingga akhirnya ia meninggalkan Kurapika sendirian di dapur itu. Killua hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya, membiarkan poni peraknya itu menutupi ekspresinya—menutupi semburat merah tipis di pipi pucatnya.

.

.

.

Kadang pemuda yang kini bertambah umur itu heran, mengapa Gon bisa mengatakan hal yang menurutnya—memalukan? Dan kali ini Kurapika melakukan hal yang sama. Sungguh—apa teman pirangnya itu mengerjainya?

_Well_, setidaknya ucapan ulang tahun yang diucapkan pertama kali oleh pemuda bermarga Kuruta itu dapat membuat tujuh Juli tahun ini lebih berkesan untuk seorang Killua Zoldyck dan memori tujuh Julinya di tahun-tahun yang lalu.

Ia sudah bilang bukan? Ia tidak membencinya.

Selama ada teman-temannya di sisinya, ia tidak akan mengalami tujuh Juli yang lalu lagi.

Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi di tujuh Juli tahun depan?

.

.

.

_**Owari?**_

* * *

**.**

_**A/N :**__**Oh, why—**_**JANGAN TATAP SAYA BEGITU! Saya tau ini gantung—sangat gantung. Tapi jangan paksa saya, ide saya mentok! QAQ *cries***

**Ah, ya, ini masih sama dengan tahun lalu—Birthday fict Killua dengan KilluKura—Oh, jangan marah sama saya yang gak kreatif, dan kali ini cuma slight, oke? Silahkan lanjutkan ceritanya menurut imajinasi masing-masing #slapped**

**Aslinya mau bikin yang lebih panjang lagi, sampe **_**3.000 words**_** lah (terus kenapa jadi cuma setengahnya!?) Tapi, sekali lagi, jangan salahkan saya, salahkan ide yang tiba-tiba datang dan tiba-tiba pergi kayak burung gereja gitu aja! Kalo saya maksa(?) cerita ini juga bisa jadi **_**prequel story **_**buat **_**"Sweet Birthday, huh?"—**_**sekali lagi abaikan judul.**

**Saya tau **_**ending**_**-nya maksa banget**_**—still**_**, **_**Happy Birthday**_**, Killua! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**

**\^w^/**

**Regards,**

**Lilyka**

_._

_Halo, halo, Shana di sini~_

_Shana siapa? Ih, jahat. Ini lho, Shana Nakazawa, kenal, 'kan? Nggak? Jangan tsun~_

_Ehm, saya cuma numpang lewat kok. Saya cuma disuruh (diancam gunting) oleh Lilyka (saya manggilnya Chikacchi) buat publish ini karena dia lagi gak ada koneksi internet. Kasihan, ya? Hahaha~_

_Saya mau ngomong apa lagi, ya? Well, udah lama juga saya gak main ke fandom ini. Maklum lah, saya udah diikat sama sebuah fandom, terima kasih atas kegantengan pacar saya sekarang, Kise Ryouta~ Dan juga selingkuhan-selingkuhan saya, yaitu anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai. Haha, undangan pernikahan udah disebar lho~ Enam suami~ /bohong /janganpercaya_

_Saya cuma mau meracau kok di sini, tolong jangan salahkan saya, tapi salahkan Chikacchi(?)! Ehehe, bercanda, ini gak ada sangkut pautnya sama Chikacchi. Saya nulis ini juga dia gak tau, tapi dia udah setuju sih._

_Itu aja deh, daripada A/N ini makin kacau. Oh, terakhir, CHIKACCHI INI JANGAN DIHAPUS AWAS AJA YA!_

_Sekian dari saya. Saya mohon pamit undur diri dan salam~_

_Love,_

_Shana Nakazawa_


End file.
